


There was something about her

by AtivanAvian420



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, God damn these bitches gay! good for them, Good for them, Intrusive gay thoughts, luz can u do anything but be a useless disaster bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtivanAvian420/pseuds/AtivanAvian420
Summary: There was something about her, and it was all Luz could think about.Intrusive gay thoughts ensue.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 28
Kudos: 405





	There was something about her

**Author's Note:**

> Since the hiatus wanna be so DAMN LONG, i guess we have to step up and write our own canon for the showrunners! Every lumity fic from here on out is CANON, period!
> 
> (Twitter is @ThatDarnDuck420, I retweet owl house and other similar things on there!)

There was something about her. 

She couldn't tell _ exactly _ what it was, though. Maybe it was the striking amber that shone from her eyes, piercing, almost falcon-like. Maybe it was the way her ears would perk up anytime she got excited. Maybe it were the way her brown roots always managed to peek through that wildly green hair, a color that seemed tailor-made for her alone.

Or maybe it was a little bit of everything. 

Luz watched on in a comfortable haze as Amity flipped through one of her many books. On occasion, you could see the girl bite at her bottom lip, brows furrowed in a way that told you she had stumbled upon a particularly tense scene. It brought a lop-sided smile to Luz’s face.

The two had been hanging out regularly in her hide-away ever since they'd made up, and were spending a considerably large chunk of their free time together.

Not like Luz minded, anyways. She would honestly spend all her free time with the witch if she could. Why? Who's to say, all she really understood was that something about Amity made every fibre of her body electrify when they were together, and that was a feeling she didn’t want to let go of. Because, you know, that’s a totally normal thing to say when it came to your friends.

Even when the witch would be reading silently to herself, flipping mindlessly through book after book, there was this deeply embedded feeling of absolute contentment in watching her. A soothing sense of calamity in the normalcy of just being present with one another. 

She loved seeing this side of her. Not that snarky, Cold, and cynical side that she kept on as a facade to her classmates. This side was vulnerable and kind, and… 

_ 'beautiful..'  _

Luz’s smile grew, hugging her knees and resting her head against them half-lidded. Yeah, Amity was beautiful. Inside and out, Amity Blight was undeniably the most awe-striking and beautiful person Luz had ever met. It wasn’t just her looks, though, but it wasn’t just her personality either. There was something else there. 

Something that made her breath halt anytime the two got too close, a jolt running through her bones when they brushed by one another. Sort of like that spark you see when pulling a cord from an outlet.

The witch glances up from her book, looking on quizzically at Luz.

“Are you okay?” She asked with a small chuckle.

Was she okay? Luz couldn’t be sure. It was like the girl had cast one of her many spells on her, leaving her feeling as if she were floating in space around her. 

“Luz?....” Her voice went softer this time, smile faltering into a mild concern.

It hadn’t always been like this, at least not that Luz could remember anyway. a gradual timeline, where each time they’d meet up, it would get a little harder for her to breathe around the girl. A little harder to meet her gaze without that ping in her chest. 

Maybe this was what having a best friend felt like? I mean, she’d never been particularly popular at her old school. Gus and willow were great friends of course, but they hardly spent the same amount of time with her as she did with Amity. 

“Luz, if you keep your head in the clouds long enough, it’ll get stuck there.” Amity jokes, reaching over and gently, with hardly any pressure, smacking the side of the girl's head.

Luz huffs out a laugh, playfully shoving the girl's hand away with one that had been draped over her knees.

Sometimes it was less of a jolt and more of a calming warmth that breezed across her. It was something she'd never experienced before with someone and it was equal parts terrifying and exciting. 

Eda would often tease her, saying how it were almost as if she lived at the Blight Manor rather than the Owl House these days. King would always chime in with his theory that Luz had been trying to evade her chores by going so often. 

_ 'King, you're just mad that you have to clean up your own messes again, you big baby.' _

Luz smiles at the distant memory as Eda’s voice echoed through.

Amity cocked her head, placing the book down to scoot directly in front of the girl positioning them face to face. 

“You know, witches can’t actually perform telepathy, but I commend you on your intrinsic ability in finding ways to fight the odds anyhow. Mind if I join your very enthralling attempt?” 

Luz’s face flushes, putting a hand to her mouth and making a zipper-like motion. She couldn’t have spoken even if she wanted too, the witch had a way of getting her own words stuck in her throat.

“Oh, of course. Everybody knows you can’t talk when doing it. Breaks the magical focus.” 

She had let out a softer chuckle, pulling her own knees up and leaning her head against them in the same way Luz had. She stared back lazily at the human girl in a way that seemed so casual but felt so powerful. It was like Amity could see right into your soul sometimes. 

Her breathing crawled to a shallow still, tensing up at their proximity. That flush crawled its way up to her ears, definitely visible to the girl in front of her, surely. It was in this moment of internal gay panic that her comfortable haze had passed, bringing about another familiar feeling.

_ ‘Static cling…’  _ Luz thought to herself. It felt like static cling. 

The small distance between them gave her a much clearer visual of the girl in front of her, however, allowing her to mentally catalogue her features in amplified detail. It was the first time she had noticed the many gold-like specks that littered her irises, so much more inhuman than her own. How intriguing.

She could make out the small, expensive-looking gems that were embedded in the girl's triangular black earrings. Was it diamond, or perhaps something even rarer, like taaffeite?

Honestly, it felt sort of creepy to do. Luz was pretty sure it wasn’t normal to over-analyze your friends in ways that she did, but it was almost a subconscious act on her part. She took a moment to stare at the girl as a whole instead. What was she thinking about right now? Did she ever have internal monologues about her the way she did with Amity?

It was always so difficult to tell what Amity was feeling. Maybe that was the side-effect of spending so long concealing your true emotions. Eventually, you become essentially unreadable to everyone else around you. It almost saddened Luz to think about, realizing how long Amity had probably gone pushing aside her true self just to uphold some name and status. Clinging to any bit of notoriety for her parent’s or Lilith's approval.

Well, It’s not like it mattered now, anyway, because that wasn't how she was around Luz anymore. There was this newfound understanding between them both, and they were explicitly open to one another about nearly everything.

Nearly.

Luz’s brows furrow, prompting Amity to lift her head in worry.

“Hey, seriously, are you okay?” 

She reaches a hand out and sets it onto Luz’s shoulder, causing her to flinch back at the touch almost immediately as if she were singed. That blush returned, frazzling Luz in a pool of embarrassment at her own sudden reaction. The touching was something newer these days, and it hadn’t gotten any easier to adjust to.

Amity reels her hand back, raising them both in defense.

“Whoah, hey! I’m sorry. You just look like you’ve got a lot churning up in that doofus brain of yours. Share with the class? If you want, that is.”

Amity went into a criss-cross position and cocked her head to the side as if prompting Luz to speak up.

_ 'God, she looks like a puppy when she does that..'  _

Luz looked to the ground timidly, trying to control her heart rate as she slouched back to her prior position. She couldn’t possibly unveil all of her thoughts onto the witch right now, not today at least. Instead, she clenches, then unclenches her jaw before finally addressing the girl in front of her.

“There’s… something about you.” She mumbled, just above a whisper.

Amity scrunches her face together with a smile, tilting her head down to try and get Luz to meet her gaze.

“Pardon, weirdo?”

No, these feelings weren’t the workings of having a ‘best friend.’ Luz was many things; Impulsive, overtly boisterous, a bonafide goofball, and an obsessive graphic novel reader.  What she was not, was dense. She had read hundreds of books, from hundreds of genres. She knew what was going on, whether she wanted to outwardly admit it or not.

Puppy dog smitten, Luz Noceda was in love. 

Yeah?

Yeah.

That one sounded about right. Looking back up to the girl, Luz flashes one of her signature toothy smiles, reaching out and scruffing up the poof of amity’s hair like she had seen her siblings do to her on occasion.

“Don’t worry about it  _ weirdo,  _ tell me about the book you’re reading” 

Amity grabs at the girl's wrist with one hand, pushing it away with a playful grumble as she smacks the book in Luz’s face with the other.

“Read them yourself, you always have me read to you! I’m going to start forcing you to sit at the kids' mat during storytime if you keep doing this.” 

The two girls go into a fit of laughter and grunting screams as they shove and tackle each other in the recluse of their hide-out. 

One day, they would talk. Luz would have to muster up the courage to say something, and Amity would have to awkwardly admit that the feeling was mutual. It would be an absolutely chaotic slew of embarrassingly romantic teen angst that neither could possibly fully prepare for. For now, though? They would just enjoy the blissful ignorance of their company with one another.

There was something about the both of them, and by god;

Was it gay.

  
  
  



End file.
